


Love Makes Fools Of Us All

by catoptrictristesse



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, oh aizen, you and your unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catoptrictristesse/pseuds/catoptrictristesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blurts out the words without thinking, a drunken haze clouding his vision and oiling his tongue, and oh, his captain’s hair feels so soft and smooth under his fingers, like cotton candy, or even those thin stretched taffy candy that he once saw on an expedition to one of the European countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes Fools Of Us All

“I love you, captain.” 

He blurts out the words without thinking, a drunken haze clouding his vision and oiling his tongue, and oh, his captain’s hair feels so soft and smooth under his fingers, like cotton candy, or even those thin stretched taffy candy that he once saw on an expedition to one of the European countries. 

And for once, it is true.

He has loved his captain ever since he set foot into the Soul Reaper Academy, and caught sight of that entrancingly flowing hair. Love, in his experience, is deadly and fatal, something to be scorned and left as a remnant of his miserable childhood. 

He loves his captain far too much, which is why he has to be gotten rid of, for an important stage of his plans to continue. 

“That’s nice, Sosūke.” his captain replies sleepily, absentmindedly stroking his own hair. 

His captain has to go. 

[ exactly 150 words ]


End file.
